Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{6} 36$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $6^{y} = 36$ In this case, $6^{2} = 36$, so $\log_{6} 36 = 2$.